wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Why did she do it
W'arning. The Prologue is a little descriptive of the violence, but nothing too extreme. If you dislike it, skip to chapter 1 or stop reading it altogether' Prologue Starswhirl slept as far away from the other RainWings as possible. No one must stop her from doing what needs to be done. She opened her eyes and checked the sky. Only one moon in the sky tonight. It was dark, almost black. Perfect. She slowly and silently got up. She crept towards the place she knew her mother and father were sleeping in. She had to do it fast, make sure there was no way any of them could survive. She peeked in the window. Sure enough, her parents were sleeping together. Her siblings sleeping nearby. They all looked peaceful. As if they didn't have a care in the world. Her eyes narrowed. How dare they look so peaceful, so happy after what they did too her. A guard was on watch, a Rainwing. One that she hadn't seen before. Probably meant that he wasn't important. She grinned. Perfect. She took out the special blade she had created out of a dead sandwings poisonous barb. She had killed him and cut it off herself. She crept towards him, about ready to strike, when she stepped on a twig. "Who's there?!" he cried. Starswhirl cursed under her breath. She had to move fast. As fast as lightning, she tackled the guard and put a claw over his snout so that he couldn't scream. She then quickly slit his throat and released him. She turned towards the entrance of her parents huts, and silently walked inside. Her siblings were all asleep, so were her parents. The guard hadn't woken them up. Good. Now, who too kill first? She considered killing her parents first, but her siblings were smaller and could get away more easily. She turned to the smallest, a little brother. She quickly snapped his neck and threw him aside. Next she turned to her older sister, who had teased her and hurt her. She wanted her to scream, just as she had when she teased her. She carefully brought her outside, a ways away so no one could hear her. Then she gently woke her sister. "What... Starswhirl? what are you doing here?" She asked. "Teaching you a lesson you'll never forget." Starswhirl hissed. She cut her sister's side, and relished as the screams started. She would kill her slowly but painfully. She began making jagged wounds on her sister, her screams filled her with glee. Finally, she stopped. Her sister looked up at her fearfully. "I want to see you like that forever." Starswhirl said and promptly cut off her sister's head. Her face would be frozen in fear forever. She chuckled and washed off in a stream, then turned back to her parent's hut. no one was awake. Next she would kill her older brother, he had almost caused her to die herself, but even a long and painful death was too good for him. She grinned as a new plan came in her mind. One that would take care of the rest of her siblings too. She opened her mouth, and a jet of flame engulfed her siblings. That was when her parents woke up. "Starswhirl... What are you doing?!" Glory screamed. She turned to her mother. "I'm giving them what they deserve. Now, why don't I do you the same favor. She stabbed her mother in the eye and watched as she screamed. Deathbringer watched in horror as Glory crumpled to the ground, covering her face with her wings. He looked at Starswhirl. There was something different about her. She looked menacing, a dark matter was radiating from her skin. "Starswhirl... whats wrong with you?!" He cried. "Why don't you find out, father?" She said in an ominous voice. She sliced his side before he could react, and then she opened her mouth, and Deathbringer was engulfed in flames too. Starswhirl was unaware that a Rainwing had been watching. The look of horror and disgust on her face said it all. She hurried to the village, hoping to get some help. Queen Glory was dead... And Starswhirl was the killer. Starswhirl turned to her siblings, watching with pleasure as they turned black. The sound of their screams enveloped her ears. It was wonderful. And that was how she was found, grinning a sick sadistic smile as she watched her family burn and scream. She didn't notice as other dragons crept behind her. And she didn't hear the club that hit her in the back of her head knocking her out. Chapter 1, How? How had it happened?! ''that was all that screamed through Tsunami's mind. She was at the hut where just last night, her best friend and her family had been sleeping peacefully. Now they were gone, murdered in their sleep. And who had killed them, but Glory's own daughter Starswhirl! Tears of sadness and anger filled in her eyes. She would avenge her friend's death, she would be the one too kill Starswhirl for her crimes. It would only be a couple of minutes before the others would arrive, Starflight, Sunny, and Clay... And she knew what would happen. Sunny would be so crushed, so horrified. Starflight, though blind, would be in tears, completely shattered. Clay would say nothing, ''do ''nothing. He would be too sad and depressed for anything. More rage billowed through her head. Oh, how she would make Starswhirl pay. Kinkajou came up to Tsunami, her scales ghostly white with splashes of blue. The little dragonet picked up one of Glory's limp talons. Tsunami felt horrible for the little Rainwing, she had been the one to witness the horrible murder. She had explained to her that she had been awakened by what she thought was screaming, and saw Starswhirl head towards the hut. She had followed, and came just in time to see the royal hatchlings being lit on fire. She had watched as Starswhirl had delivered the killing blow to both her parents, and had been the one too call for help. Now Starswhirl was sleeping, locked in chains given generously to them by Queen Ruby. Tsunami turned and racd out of the hut, running smack dad into Clay. Just as she had thought, he had a stony face lacking all emotion. Sunny and Starflight were both sobbing. "I-Is it really true?!" Asked Sunny through her tears. "It is unfortunately." Tsunami said. "You say that like you don't care!" Sunny cried. "Sunny.. You know I hate this just as much as you do. I want to tear Starswhirl's wings off and throw her in a flaming pit of lava for what she did!" She growled. Sunny nodded. "That is just what she deserves... to die by fire just like her father and siblings did!" She cried. It wasn't like Sunny to say these things, she was truly and utterly shattered. ''and it's all because of Starswhirl... ''Tsunami thought ruefully. A rainwing came up to Tsunami. "Starswhirl's awake." He said. Tsunami growled. "Good! I have some things to say to her!" She snarled and took off. ''a work in progress... Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Extreme Violence and Gore Category:Creepypasta